The Doctor's Son
by diAngelo57
Summary: After the Doctor loses the Ponds, he finds himself drifting aimlessly across time and space, grieving over the death of his Girl Who Waited. Across the universe, a small crack has opened, leaving a gateway open and enabling access to the parallel world. When the Doctor subconsciously slips through he finds that Rose Tyler not only has a job at Torchwood, but also... a son.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone :) This is my first DW story, so forgive me if its not the best. Its probably gonna be all wibbly-wobbly-writey-wity...Anyways, this takes place just after The Angels Take Manhattan (WORST EPISODE EVER), and its going to alter everything afterwords, so that means no Clara (sorry not sorry). In this fic, Tentoo has died in a tragic accident and Rose has already given birth to Ten's son, Doc (in my headcanon, Rose and the Doctor had a night to themselves just before Doomsday and, well, shenanigans ensued). For every chapter, I'm going to include a song from any of Murray Gold's Doctor Who soundtracks, so expect several awesome refrences! This chapter's song is The Sad Man with a Box.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey...and the baby."_

_The Doctor feels his hearts skip a beat and his head spin. A child?! He hasn't had children since before the Time War. If this is indeed his and Rose's... Pain clouds his eyes and he says, "You're not...?" _

_"Its Mum." He can't help but think that her laugh is slightly forced. "She's three months along now."_

_"Oh." He laughs with slight relief but can't shake off the feeling something isn't right._

_He looks over at Jackie who seems confused, and Pete and Mickey who stand beside her look even more bewildered. How long has it been since that night with Rose? Two, no, three months? If thats the case..._

_He looks back at Rose and the thick tears streaming down her face._

_"I lo-"_

_She chokes with tears and then regains her composure. "I love you."_

_"Quite right, too." the Time Lord softly smiles. "And I suppose... _  
_if its my last chance to say it...Rose Tyler I-"_

_But their time is up and he's back in the TARDIS, his mouth full of the words he never got and never will get the chance to say..._

The Doctor sat right up in his bed, tears streaming down his face and his heart thumping. Shaking with grief, he buired his face in his hands, his hearts continuing to race. Ba-ba-ba-bum, ba-ba-ba-bum, ba-ba-ba-bum...

He exhaled shakily and leapt out of his bed, heading straight for the TARDIS console room, not even bothering to don his bowtie.

Flipping the buttons and controls at random, the Doctor muttered, "Its been years since the last nightmare. Why now, why tongiht?" The TARDIS hummed in sympathy for her Thief, the light on her console glowing a light pink.

Tugging at his hair in anger and sorrow, he typed in the last coordinates, and spotted the peach colored shimmer.  
"Pink." he spat in disgust. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

A panel on the controls nearby glowed sadly. The Doctor sat down and stroked one of the walls lovingly. "I'm sorry, old girl. I didn't mean to shout. It happened years ago...I wasn't expecting to be forced to relive that pain right after..."  
He stopped short, massaging his temples.

"Amelia. My Girl Who Waited. She's gone now, thanks to me." he irritably wiped tears from his eyes. "How many others will reach the same fate or worse?"

The Doctor sniffed and cleared his throat. 'The Oncoming Storm does not cry,' he scolded himself, rubbing his face and trying to rid himself of his blotchy red eyes. 'Like an Ood,' he thought wryly to himself before the TARDIS started to beep and chime uncontrollably.

"What? Nonononononono!" he jumped to his feet and began to flip and push controls, trying to fix the blaring alarm the TARDIS was screaming.

"What? This isn't-no! Its impossible!" the Doctor grabbed a hold of the TARDIS and braced himself for impact as the time machine spun out of control.

"Oof." The wind was knocked out of him as they hit the ground roughly, the TARDIS's screams finally dulling and the engine stopping. "Where are we, girl?"

The Doctor jumped to his feet, flinging open the doors, and gulped. They were standing on Därlig Ulv Straden- in other words, Bad Wolf Bay.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yes, I ship Amy/Eleven, and yes, he'll be really angsty about losing her. Well, next chapter we'll be reintroduced to Rose and her son :) Stay classy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear followers! Finally, Chapter 2 is up! Sorry it took so long for the update; my schedule got busy again**

**since its the fall. But after a long wait, here is fresh stuff! The song for this chapter is Rose's Theme  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Oh, Rassilion, it cant be," the Doctor breathed, smelling the salt-flecked sea breeze. He rushed back inside to check and double check the coordinates, all the while shouting.

"This. Is. Impossible!" the Doctor bent over the console, grinding his teeth. The TARDIS hummed in disagreement, her engine's purr slowly dying down.

The Time Lord calmed his breathing, which had started to pick up to the speed of hyperventilating, and closed his eyes as his head spun. Memories came flooding back to him in spurts, all the while beating and battering at his two broken hearts.

_"How long are you going to stay with me?"_

_"Forever." Rose's eyes glistened with unshed, happy tears._

_"Amy Pond. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now."_

_Amy rolled her eyes and smirked. "Thats what I've been trying to tell you!"_

_" What about me? I'd have to get one, too. I don't know, could be the same one. We could both, I don't know, share. Or not, you know. Whatever. I don't know. We'll sort something out." Rose awkwardly mumbled._

_"Anyways."  
_

_"We'll see."_

_"You could have got killed. You're a real idiot."_

_"Well, that depends on how you look at it," retorted Amy, "Another word for 'idiot' could be 'attractive dare-devil'."_

_"No, idiot's more accurate," replied the Doctor. _

_"I think my recklessness is why you love me."_

_"Who said I love you?!"_

_"Durr," Amy grinned, "Every single look you give me, every single word you speak to me shouts it to the high heavens."_

_"I love you!" A shuddering sob wracked Rose's body._

_"Quite right, too."_

The Doctor exhaled and gripped the console tighter, a single tear cascading down his cheek. Then, smoothing his fringe and wiping his eyes, he cleared his throat and began to punch in coordinates for the Powel Estates.

* * *

Parking the TARDIS by a cluster of bushes, the Doctor scanned the mansion with his sonic screwdriver, frowning when it failed to detect any sign of the Tylers. Tucking it safely back into the pocket of his tweed jacket, he sauntered over to the large, iron gates.

His hearts pounding and his forehead sweating, the Doctor shakily pressed the buzzer attatched to the side of the stone wall. For a few moments there was silence, and then a male voice with a thick, Irish sounding accent answered.

"'Ello? 'Who's that then?" The voice was too smooth and deep to be his duplicate or Pete's, and the Doctor's shoulders sagged.

"Um, yes, hello. I'm looking for the Tyler family, specifically a girl named Rose. Blonde, brown eyes, pink. You get the picture?"

"Miss Tyler?"

"Thats her!"

"Bad luck then, mate. You just missed her."

"But she does live here?!" the Doctor cried.

"Yeah. She works at Torchwood. Who are you 'an what do you care?"

"Just...tell Rose, when she returns, a Doctor's come to see her."

"Whatever, nutter."

Laughing with success, the Doctor spun on his heel and was about to return to the TARDIS when he slammed straight into someone, knocking them both onto the ground.

Blearily, he shook his head and spat dirt out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

A few feet away, a blonde woman in her late twenties or early thirties was groaning and hurridly trying to snatch up all the items that had spilled from her many shopping bags.

"Oh! Don't worry about it, I should've been watching where I was going."

She glanced up, her hair falling away from her face. In almost every way, Rose Tyler looked exactly the same. Her warm, brown eyes still sparkled with adventure, but had a dulled sadness behind them. Her hair had grown a little past her shoulders now, and the only differences on her face were small, barely noticeable wrinkles around her eyes.

"Rose," the Doctor sharply inhaled.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Rose cocked her head. There was something eerily familiar about this funny looking man.

The Doctor smiled briefly and straightened his bowtie. "No, not at all. Brand new face."

Rose laughed softly at this oddball, ignoring the leap of hope her stomach gave and scrambled to her feet with her bags.

"Here, let me help you with those," the Doctor took three of the heaviest sacks while Rose continued to clean up the rest of her scattered things.

"I barely know you and you're being so kind," she observed. "Thank you."

"Well, I'm the Doctor. I'm here to help," he closed his eyes, waiting. He heard the thud of her purse hitting the ground and a small gasp.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm the Doctor, and I've finally found you "

* * *

There was dead silence for what seemed like an eternity, and all the while Rose stared.

Finally breaking the tension, she growled severely, "Alright, who's paying you? Mickey? Georgina? Because let me tell you something, mister. Don't play games with me."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, taken aback by her aggressive response.

"Rose, its me, I promise. Look!" he reached his hand into his pocket and wielded his screwdriver, even pointing it at the gates to open them.

Rose's eyes widened and she held a hand up to her mouth. "Oh my god," she whispered, "its really you."

The Doctor smiled softly and nodded, stepping forwards. He held a finger up to her lips. "Now before any further interruptions, I have to tell you something. Something that I should have said a long time ago."

Water pricking at the corners of his eyes, the Thief stared deeply at Rose, trying to memorize each detail of her face.

"Rose Tyler, I l-"

And almost by fate, at that very moment, a young boy around the age of 15 came running down the mansion driveway.

"Hey, mum. Who's this?"

* * *

**Looks like the Doctor has finally found his Rose :D How's he gonna react to this boy who called Rose 'mum'? **

**Also, that flashback in the middle where Amy says that the Doctor loves her is actually a deleted scene from **

**the show! Please remember to follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! Told you I'd have a new chapter by the end of the week! *whispers* wow...I've actually met a deadline...weird. The song for this chapter is The Majestic Tale  
**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The Doctor stared at the young boy before him. He was taller than Rose, maybe around 5"7 or 5"8, and he had unkempt, spikey hair that seemed to curl backwards. Around his face were small, barely noticable freckles and he had high set cheekbones with a round but thin nose. At the tips of each ear sat one silver studded earring.

The boy looked at him with dark brown, almost black eyes, and said brightly, "Hello then! Who are you?"

"'Mum'? Why'd he call you mum?" the Doctor ignored the boy and addressed Rose.

"Doc, go back inside," her chesnut eyes flickered to the teenager.

"Doc? Thats a nice name, sorta like mine! Speaking of which, where's John?" rambled the Doctor.

"Doc, go inside," Rose said again, this time more quietly.

"Yes, mum." Doc lowered his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets, proceeding to turn around and head back up the hill.

"You see? He did it again! He called you 'mum'!" the Time Lord's eyes widened like a child's. His mind whizzed as he thought of all the possibilities.

Rose internally chuckled at the oblivious man. "Yes, I know. He's my son, you daft dimbo."

The Doctor froze, dry mouthed, and felt his skin become sweaty. Doc raised an eyebrow and studied the odd man before him.

"Oh," he said, his voice strangled, "yes now I can see it. He has John's eyes."  
A weight seemed to fall into his gut and his smile faded. 'Of course he's John's, you idiot. What did you expect? For some miracle child that she adopted off the streets?' he thought.

Rose laughed a hollow laugh and shook her head no. Pain clouded her gaze.  
"No, he doesn't. He's not John's."

The Doctor's stomach fluttered for a moment before feeling heavy as lead.  
"You two...split up?"

Doc, who was watching all this from the side, looked back and forth from Rose to the stranger. Who was this man, and what did he care about him and his mother? The young boy ran a hand through his hair and silently continued to watch them.

"No. He died in a car crash eight years ago," Rose winced as she said the words and cleared her throat of the rising lump that began to form.

The Doctor's hearts twisted painfully. This wasn't how it was supposed to end; the whole intention of the Meta Crisis Doctor was so that Rose could have her happy ending and settle down for a long and happy life. "Oh, Rose." He stepped forward and, for the first time in ten years, embraced her.

Rose let out a small cry and melted into the Doctor's arms, trying to bury herself in his shirt. Even through all of his new, unfamiliar muscles and stature, she could still find a sliver of the man in the pinstriped suit.

The Doctor buried his face into her hair and breathed in her scent of vanilla and citrus, trying to reassure himself this was all real. "Rose, Rose, Rose..."

Doc, who was fairly uncomfortable at this point, coughed. The adults both ignored him, and he saw this as his notion to leave.

Though Rose could have stayed in the Doctor's arms all day, a light sprinkle of rain reminded her that they were still outside and she knew that there was much explaining to do. Before letting go she gave his torso a light squeeze and whimpered, "Doctor..."

Doc froze in his tracks and slowly looked at the man his mother released.  
"You? _You're_ the Doctor?!" he said incredulously.

"Thats me! The one and only!" the Doctor smugly smiled and straightened his bowtie.

Doc's head snapped to face his mother. "This is...?"

"Yes, Doc. This is your father."

Time seemed to warp in that instant, and the Doctor's brain felt like it had turned into mush. His tongue became numb and he was oblivious to the raindrops that were now falling at a quicker pace.

"What?" he finally managed to find his voice, which came out high-pitched and squeaky.

The boy looked up at him in confusion and hurt, his blond hair blowing slightly in the wind. His brown eyes swam with newfound joy and anger, and they daringly met the Doctor's green orbs. The Doctor tenatively reached out to touch his son's shoulder and flinched when Doc pulled away sharply.

"How–?" he looked in amazement at the being before him.

"You're not my dad," Doc growled, interrupting him, "and you never will be. My father was named John Smith, and he was ten times the person you'll ever be." The teen spun on his heel and stormed away at a speedy pace, anger in his wake.

"Doc!" Rose shouted angrily as their son fled down the road. It had begun to steadily pour down and thunder crashed overhead, making a cluster of thrushes fly away in alarm.

"Let him go," the Doctor said breathlessly, "I understand he needs time to adjust. But how, though? I don't-"

"Remember that day when you first left me? When I told you mum was pregnant with the baby?" Rose punched in the code to open the gates, "I lied to you."

The broad iron gates swung open and they both sprinted up to the mansion where two servants were waiting.

"So you're telling me that...you were...and he was..." the Doctor felt weak in the knees and steadied himself on the wall.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But I couldn't do that to you. You're the defender of the universe, and I couldn't let you destroy all of time just to be with us."

A rush of anger suddenly crept into the Doctor's voice. "How_ dare_ you. Don't you realize that I would have given up all of time and space to raise our son? And how old was he when the Meta Crisis was born? Two, three? And I. Never. Knew."

"He was one," whispered Rose. "I left him with a friend the day I made it through the vortex. I remember, I swore to myself that if I lived through that day that I would tell you, but then..."

The Doctor nodded curtly, clenching his jaw and cutting her off. "Lets just go inside. My bowtie is getting wet."

Rose laughed despite the mood and opened one of the big doors, shuffling inside. The Doctor, still tired and moody, smiled lightly at her retreating form. They'd have work to do if they were going to pick up a relationship (if she still wanted him, the Doctor reminded himself, and he was still grieving) but he'd do everything in his power to make sure his newfound family would work, travels or not. And with those final thoughts, he trotted in after her, making sure to leave the door unlocked for his son.

* * *

**Hehehe, another angsty chapter. Don't worry :3 Next chapter Doc is gonna warm up to good old Daddy and they're going to discuss permanent time travel with Rose.**


	4. Review Replies

**Hello guys! Not a chapter :P But here are some replies to a lot of the reviews I've been getting :) **

* * *

**To Kathryn Hart**: Thanks! I tried to make that scene touching. And no, Rose didn't name her son 'Doctor'. Just 'Doc", not a nickname, thats his full title :) And the deleted scene is this:

_"You could have got killed. You're a real idiot."_

_"Well, that depends on how you look at it," retorted Amy, "Another word for 'idiot' could be 'attractive dare-devil'."_

_"No, idiot's more accurate," replied the Doctor. _

_"I think my recklessness is why you love me."_

_"Who said I love you?!"_

_"Durr," Amy grinned, "Every single look you give me, every single word you speak to me shouts it to the high heavens."_

**To McCountryGirl**: Yes, I did base the thumping off his heart after the drums :) I'm glad someone noticed!

* * *

**And to all my other reviewers, thanks for all the encouragement and update wishes! I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak, so I should have it up some time this coming weekend. Stay classy ;) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, dearest followers. So sorry for the huge stretch between updates _ My schedule has been tight and I haven't had the time to sit down and write. So here's a short chapter in apology. Anywho, the song for this This Is Gallifrey, Our Childhood, Our Home by Murray Gold.  
**

* * *

The Doctor tossed and turned on his makeshift bed on the couch, unable to fall asleep, as the words of Amelia Pond danced in his head.

'Goodbye, Doctor.'

He whimpered and sat upright, wincing as he hit his toe on the coffee table. Henry, the dark, brown tabby that Doc had brought home one day, meowed and launched himself into the Doctor's lap.

"Well, at least you're not ginger," the Doctor chuckled, scratching the cat between the ears and enjoying the low rumble of its purr. A loud *_bang_* resounded through the hall, making him jump. Pausing, he cradled the animal close and peered over the back of the sofa, spotting a dark figure in the moonlight of the door.

"You're choking my cat," said Doc flatly, shrugging off his hoodie and shaking out his wet hair.

"Oh. Sorry, kitty," the Doctor grimaced and released a rasping Henry. Doc rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes, beginning to head up the white, marble staircase.

"Ah! Um, actually, Doc, I uh, I was wondering if we could talk," the Doctor babbled, awkwardly fidgeting his hands. His son stopped mid-step, and turned to look at him, shadows pooling over his face.

"Fine."

The boy padded barefoot over to the sofa opposite the Doctor a curled up not unlike a cat. His brown eyes glistened in the light of the fire and they stared unblinkingly at his father. The Doctor studied his face, raking his eyes over every feature, every freckle, every hair on Doc's face, as if trying to memorize all the details.

"Yes," he said softly, "I can see it now. You are my son."

"Maybe. But you're not my father."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. New body, same soul."

Anger flashed in Doc's eyes but he said nothing.

"You're not unlike my old self you know," continued the Doctor, "all that pent up rage and anger. But theres also a caring side to you; I saw it when you looked at your mother."

"How could you leave her like that? All those years ago on Bad Wolf Bay? You're a coward, Doctor. You couldn't even tell her you love her."

The Doctor's features didn't waver, and he smiled a sad smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I can't deny that I've made that mistake twice."

A sigh escaped his son, a long, weary gush of air. "What do you want from me, Doctor?"

"A fresh start. Thats all I ask."

Doc silently glanced away into the fire, pondering.

"Its all right to feel anger or resentment towards me," the Time Lord said, feeling his hearts slowly sink, "you have all the right in the world."

A muscle twitched in his sons jaw, and a spark entered his eyes.

"I'll give you a fresh start if you tell me about all your travels, and not just the ones with you and mum. Every, single, one."

"Deal."

And so, the Doctor began to relive his tales of adventure and danger, telling Doc about his granddaughter, Susan, his witty friend, Donna, how he met Rose and came to love her, the dishy Captain Jack Harkness, his almost daughter, Jenny, smart Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith and her son, Luke, even Sally Sparrow, the girl who faced the Weeping Angels; the loyal and semi-boring Rory Williams, and lastly, his Girl Who Waited, Amelia Pond. His stories drew long into the night, but neither father nor son seemed to show any sign of fatigue, and it was around two o'clock in the morning when they heard footsteps thudding down the stairs.

"What on e_arth_ are you two doing up?!"

Rose came shuffling sleepily down the stairs and raised an eyebrow at the pair. A look of alarm crossed the Doctors face, like a child being caught stealing a cookie before supper.

"It's not a crime to tell my son stories, Doctor. No need to look so guilty."

"Right, uh, yes."

A thick silence preceded and neither knew where to look. Doc, sensing the tension, attempted to brake the ice.

"Mum, can we travel with the Doctor?"

"Doctor, what have you told him?,

"I, well, you see..." the Doctor stuttered and grabbed a pillow, clutching it to his chest.

"Everything. Its amazing, mum!"

Rose smiled wearily. "I know. I was there."

"So is that a yes?"  
**  
**"It's a definite maybe."

* * *

**:D What do you think? Have I done okay with character development and blah blah blah? Please remember to R&R!**


	6. Message to the Readers

**Hello, followers. Sorry again for the long hiatus; English has kept me extremely busy. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to wait to update until after the 50th Anniversary, because I'm sure that there's going to be major character development in Rose and I need to see how that plays out until I write more. So, until then, goodnight, readers, goodnight...**


End file.
